lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jakzo
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here): Detective When you use strict logic and deduction, you can discern realities with INT instead of WIS. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear (You may put gear-related moves right beneath this chart) Other Gear: Restraining Tools: Handcuffs, badge of authority, spare lock, key Plugging cork (when inserted it cannot be removed by the victim, magically adjusts to fit the orifice tightly, magical, 1 weight) Starting Moves * Interrogate When you hold a captive for questioning, roll+CHA. • On a 7+, the captive (the GM) will tell you three statements: two are true, but one is a lie. • On a 10+, the GM will tell you one of the three statements that is definitely true (leaving the 2 unknown statements). If you choose to press the captive further, pick a statement that you guess to be the lie. Your methods cause significant emotional or physical scars, but if you picked the lie correctly, the captive will break and truthfully answer any questions you ask. • On a 6-, they won’t break, or they hold back, or something went very, very wrong. Oops. * Manhunter Name someone you want to find, either an individual or a gang that sticks together. When you discern realities while looking for them, on a hit, the GM will also tell you if there is any evidence of their passage, and if so what. On a miss, though, something catches up to you instead, the GM will tell you what. If you smell or taste one of their belongings, you have a general idea of their direction, like a compass. You can only be hunting one target at a time, but you can change that target whenever you want. * Deduction When you handle an interesting object, roll+INT. On a 10+, ask the GM three questions from the list below. On a 7-9, ask two. On a miss, ask one anyway, in addition to whatever the GM tells you: • What has been done to or with it recently? • What’s wrong with it and how could it be fixed? • What’s it made of? • What’s it for? • Who made it? • Who handled it last? • What's one feature that no one else would notice? Any move that affects discern realities will also affect this one. * Caught * When you successfully attack someone, you can roll a d6. If you roll your foe’s HP or higher, after they take your damage, you knock them out cold or capture them. * Battle of Wits * You always know in which goblet resides the poison. When an enemy is watching you and there’s a difficult choice to make, the GM will tell you what the enemy expects you to do. * Ongoing Investigation* * List three areas of your ongoing investigation: __________________________ __________________________ __________________________ * When you spout lore about these topics, take +1. * When you spout lore about your areas of investigation, on a 12+, you tell the GM about the subject in question. It's fact. * Be warned, there are others interested in what you know. The more forbidden and dangerous the investigation, the greater risk the risk you're in. Sex Moves * Advanced Methods When you use sexual humiliation or degradation, Parley always has leverage, and Interrogate always yields an extra statement, which you will know as another truth. * Voyeur When you catch someone else in a compromising or saucy situation, you may ask a question from the Discern Realities list for free. Advanced Moves * Move * Move * Move Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Category:Characters